The Shoe Box
by MultiMusical
Summary: Harry is given, by Lupin, an old shoe box filled with poems written by his father about somebody very special. Oneshot


"Harry, come here, would you?"

Harry walked over from his seat at the Grimmauld Place's kitchen table and joined Remus Lupin in the hallway.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, his mind back with Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking.

"Well, I was fingering through my old school things and I found this," Lupin held out to Harry a large, cardboard shoebox. It looked decades old...

"What is it?" Harry asked uncertainly. He was actually a bit annoyed. He had really been enjoying that Yorkshire pudding. Lupin chuckled softly.

"It was your father's, Harry. I opened it and found his--er--collection of poems," he said, a smile breaking out on his face.

"My dad was a poet?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Not exactly in all subjects..." Lupin said slyly. Harry raised his eyebrows but Lupin just smirked and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Harry and this peculiar box.

Suddenly hungry, not for food, but for the contents of this box, Harry bolted up to his bedroom he shared with Ron and slumped down on his bed and pulled out the first piece of parchment, which his father had obviously titled, Lily Evans, Riddle Me This.

_**Lily Evans, Riddle Me This**_

_Lily Evans, riddle me this_

_Why is your smile like a world of bliss?_

_Why does your laugh pierce my core?_

_You leaving me hanging, wanting more_

_Lily Evans, riddle me this_

_Why do you talk to him but give me a hiss?_

_Why do you cringe when I walk by?_

_All I have done is give you my best try_

_Lily Evans, riddle me this_

_Why is it your eyes every night I miss?_

_Why do I dream of you every night?_

_You seem so close, but you are truly out of sight_

_Lily Evans, riddle me this_

_Is it true that with you, nothing goes amiss?_

_Why are you the angel to help me when I'm down?_

_You are always smiling, no traces of a frown_

_Lily Evans, riddle me this_

_Why can't you supply me with a simple kiss?_

Harry smiled inside, thinking of that memory back in Snape's mind. His dad apparently very much fancied his mum, at least more than he had fancied Cho Chang last year. He then became more eager to read more and carefully set the poem on his bed and pulled out the next piece of aged parchment.

**_Apparently_**

_Every day you tell me_

_That Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and I_

_Make your life misery_

_But for the smartest witch of our year,_

_You can't see what is apparently_

_Clear to everyone else here_

_Lily Evans, my Christmas Tree_

_Green eyes and fiery red hair_

_I taunt you for one reason, it's easy to see_

_It's because for you, I really care_

_But you can't see what is apparently_

_Clear to everyone else here_

_You are the flower and I am the bee_

_Buzz, buzz, buzzing 'til your eyes flare_

_I never try to make it red you see_

_I'm just trying to show you that we'd make the perfect pair_

_And still you can't see what is apparently_

_Clear to everyone else here_

_What is so clear? you may ask me_

_But to tell you is quite the dare_

_It would be so much easier if for yourself you could see_

_An 'I love you' would answer my prayer_

_But it seems you just can't see what is apparently_

_Clear to everyone else here_

Harry couldn't help but laugh a bit after this one. Man, did his dad have it bad with his mum! He even sounds a bit-- obsessive, could you say? In fact, the next poem kind of backed him up on that...

**_Obsession_**

_Always in my dreams, in my nightmares too_

_That perfect, pale face is haunting me endlessly_

_They say its challenge I pursue_

_But its challenge I pursue obsessively_

_Lily Evans, my obsession_

_You've worked your magic on my heart_

_Lily Evans, my obsession_

_Hopefully we shall never part_

_Lily Evans, my obsession_

_I could write about you for ages_

_Lily Evans, my obsession_

_With your name, I could fill a million pages_

_Lily Evans, my obsession_

_You are perfect in too many ways_

_Lily Evans, my obsession_

_The time without you, I count the days_

_Lily Evans, my obsession_

_When you turn me down, I show nothing inside_

_Lily Evans, my obsession_

_But deep down, you've hurt my pride_

_Always in my dreams, in my nightmares too_

_That wonderful challenge I pursue_

_Is Lily Evans, my obsession_

That's when Harry decided his father was nuts.

"Was this healthy?" Harry wondered aloud, laughing to himself.

"Sirius and I would ask him that every day," Came a voice. Harry looked up, startled, but was relieved to find it was only Lupin. Lupin smiled at him and took a seat next to Harry.

"You enjoying the poems?" he asked slyly. Harry grinned broadly and nodded.

"Thanks for bringing them to me," He said sincerely. Lupin smiled his warm, comforting smile.

"No problem. You know which one is my favorite?" Lupin asked excitedly. Harry handed him the box and Lupin dug into it, pulling out one from the very bottom. It looked much older.

"He wrote this in his second year, when he actually realized he liked Lily. It's not that good because... well, he was twelve," Lupin said earnestly, handing James the parchment.

**_Numb_**

_Red hair and green eyes_

_The face that I used to despise_

_I called you names and made fun of you, too_

_But who ever thought I'd start to like you?_

_For two long years, I've made your life bad_

_But I never noticed the good qualities you had_

_You were smart and funny and helped people a lot_

_And not to mention, I think you're pretty hot_

_When I see you, my entire body goes numb_

_I say nonsense things and you make me seem dumb_

_Lily Evans, a flower I will someday catch_

_I think I have finally met my match_

Harry put the poem away and walked down with Lupin for dessert, feeling he had learned another comforting thing about his father.

"My father was obsessed," Harry said softly, shaking his head in pity. Lupin, who caught this, smiled.

"One of the many symptoms of love."

**A/N One night I just really felt like writing lovey dovey poems and that's how this story came into being! Please tell me which poem you liked the most! Or if you didn't like any of them, whatever. lol! just review!**


End file.
